A fence may be installed around an area to protect the area from intruders. For example, the fence may be installed around a field to protect crops from stray animals or around a garden to prevent any intruder from entering inside the garden. A fence generally includes vertical posts fixed to the ground and horizontal rails fixed onto the vertical posts, thereby providing a barrier to the intruders.
Installation of the fence may require various measuring and digging tools. The measuring tools are required for placing markings on the ground so that fence posts may be installed on the markings. Moreover, various digging tools are required for digging ground at the markings.
However, installation of the fence may have certain difficulties. For example, the fence may not be installed properly if the markings are not proper. More specifically, when the markings are at unequal distances, horizontals rails of the fence may not fix properly between consecutive fence posts. Moreover, since the fence covers a portion of ground area beneath the rails of the fence, it is difficult to remove weeds grown beneath the fence.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that assists in enabling faster, simpler, and proper installation of a fence. Moreover, there is a need for an apparatus that may help in removal of weeds from the ground area beneath the fence rails.